


Worlds Collide CH 5

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, TFW/J2M Mash Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 5 od Worlds Collide





	Worlds Collide CH 5

Your bedroom door slammed behind you as you marched over to your bed. Fuck this. Fuck all of this. None of this would have happened if Gabriel hadn’t screwed around with these dimensions and tried to ruin lives for fun.  
“Gabriel!” you screamed up at the ceiling. “You son of a bitch!” You lowered your head again, placing your tear stained face in your hands, resting your elbows on your knees. As you leaned back against the headboard of your bed, you thought back to a time when Gabriel was your friend. It was he who gave you the courage to tell Castiel how you felt about him in the first place.  
Now, he was the reason Castiel hated you.  
“That’s not entirely true, my dear,” Gabriel huffed as he read your thoughts.  
Your eyes narrowed as you turned to him. Heated anger rose from deep under your skin as your gaze met the angel’s amber eyes. “You ass!” You lunged towards him, reaching out for his neck. “If you hadn’t done this stupid shit, if you weren’t so bored, Castiel wouldn’t have left.” You glared at him as he held your shoulders, struggling to keep you at bay.  
“Oh, sweetheart, that’s not entirely true either. Sure, the others are here because I thought it would be entertaining. And ohhh was it freakin’ hilarious!” The whiskey eyed angel grinned at you as he chuckled. “But you are the one who gave into Misha’s advances.”  
You lowered your head, not entirely ready to admit defeat. Sure, you did give in to Misha. And yes, that was cheating on Cas. But the opportunity never would have presented itself if Gabriel hadn’t gotten bored.  
“I hate you,” you mumbled under your breath. Your mind became overwhelmed with guilt and rage as you glared up at the archangel.  
Gabe tilted his head, every ounce of his cheery trickster demeanor bleeding from his face. He was hurt. He and you were the best of friends, even when he left a few months back to get back to his “heavenly duties”. But there was never any bad blood between you, not really anyway. Sure, he royally pissed off Cas a while back, over something that was never explained to you, but that wasn’t your business. Naturally, you took Cas’s side, but never hated the angel.  
But now, you wanted him dead.  
You gripped the angel blade Cas had stolen off of another angel and held it to the archangel. “You need to fix this,” you commanded through your teeth. “I want my life back, I want my love back.” You lowered your head slightly in shame. “I know I royally fucked up, Gabe. I know Cas hates me, but I need things to go back to normal.” You watched Gabriel tense out of the corner of your eye as he watched more tears fall down your cheeks.  
Gabe held his hands up and he approached you cautiously. “Baby doll, I know things are really fucked right now, and I’ll do my part to help.” He gently removed the angel blade from your grasp. “I’m sorry this happened, Y/N. It really is partially my fault.”  
You peered up at Gabe, nodding. “Damn straight.” You paused as thoughts of Castiel flooded your mind. “How am I going to find Cas? How am I going to even begin to apologize?”  
Gabe gently guided you back to sit on your bed. “I’ll find Cas and talk to him. Let your other-worldly guests know that they have twelve hours until they are permanently back in their plush little world.”  
You smiled at your friend. “Thank you, you ass,” you playfully chuckled as Gabe leaned down and hugged you.  
“Plus, my little bro should not be missing out on any of this.” He pointed up and down your body. “Seriously, if he doesn’t come back, call me?” Gabriel winked playfully.  
You shoved his shoulder, hard. “Not the time or place, asshole. Just find my angel.”  
**  
You spun around in bed, immediately launching yourself out of the covers at the sound of wings. “Gabe?” you whispered into the darkness. Reaching over to your lamp, you flicked it on, illuminating the most beautiful sapphire eyes. “Cas.” Your breath hitched as you said his name. His face was darkened, his eyes slightly bruised and… glistening. He had been crying.  
Cas stood just feet from you, his hands curled into light fists at his sides. He remained silent as a few stray tears raced down his cheeks. His hair was a mess, his clothing disheveled as he stared down at you. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke. “Y/N, Gabriel said that you had something to say to me. So, say it. I’m not going to stand here forever.”  
Anger rose in you as his words rushed through you. “Not going to stand here forever? What could possibly be more important than listening to your girlfriend apologize?” You let out a deep, shuddered sigh as you struggled to calm yourself. “Look, Cas, I fucked up. I get it. And I don’t expect you to forgive me. But, Gabriel is going to be sending Jensen, Jared, and Misha back to whatever dimension they came from because I asked him to.” Your gaze fixed on his as his face lightened.  
“You asked him for that? Even Misha?”  
“Yes. Not just because they should be back with their… people. It’s because I don’t have the same feelings for Misha as I do for you, not even close, Cas. I love you with every fiber of my being. I think there was temptation there because he looks exactly like you, just human.” You sat back down on the bed, lowering your head. “Maybe it was that minor difference that was alluring, just for a moment.” You peered back up at the angel. “You’re gone a hell of a lot, Cas. You’re in Heaven for days, hell, even weeks at a time. It’s hard on me. I miss you. And that night, you were gone, and Misha was there… and I wasn’t thinking. It didn’t mean anything. He came on to me—“  
“But you didn’t need to let it happen.” Cas’s expression as harsh, making you wince.  
“I know that, Cas, and for that I’m sorry.” You licked your lips as you struggled to hide back tears. “I’m trying to apologize. If you want to leave, I get it. I’m not going to stop you. I just want to let you know that I still love you. I always will.” You pulled your knees to your chest, resting your chin on them. “That’s all I’ve got. So if you’re gonna leave, go ahead.”  
Cas stood there for a minute, studying your pain. Even when you were trying to be stoic, he could see right through you. He could see your pain, and it was killing him. He let out a deep sigh before whispering, “Okay.”  
Your eyes met one more time before he disappeared.


End file.
